


Vendetta

by Adoreme112



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoreme112/pseuds/Adoreme112
Summary: "The worst day of loving someone is the day you lose them"
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Kudos: 17





	Vendetta

General POV:

"You think being alive for 1,000 years would teach me some, but I couldn't resist stopping by." Kol said as Elena opened the door 

"If I invite you in my brother goes. Your not getting near him" Elena stated

"Fair enough" he answered 

"You can come in" jeremy said before he walked out the door 

"No gold medals for bravery ,I see." He says

"another thing I love about the modern age is music anytime you like" adds 

"So this is the part where you offer me a drink,so we can have a proper chat" he continues  
———————————————————————————

"Sorry I had to dig up the old people alcohol"Elena said holding up the bottles.

"That's the problem with people today"kol says

"They have no drinking imagination" he continues 

"Turn of the century New Orleans now they knew how to make a drink" he adds

"You lived in New Orleans" elena asked him

"We all did until niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart"he answered 

"Why what did you do ?" Elena questioned

"What makes think I did anything" he asked

"Has my alliance with my brother softening you to his horrors" he questioned her

"I don't have an alliance with klaus" Elena answers 

"We had a mutual interest in finding the cure" she adds

"That's all" Elena states 

"Had" kol questioned 

"Yes I'm willing to give it up ,if you promise to leave my brother alone" she tells him

"I Promise" kol voiced

"How do I if you'll keep it"she asked him

"Darling I only keep it if you agree to go on one date" he tells her

"Deal so tell me about Silas" Elena says 

"Everyone believes he doesn't exists" she questions 

"So why do you" she adds

"I use to run with some witches in Africa in the 14th century, Hati in the 17th century and New Orleans in the 1900's." He tells her

"They all knew about Silas and that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in the high esteem." He continues 

"Yea, but why Silas" Elena states 

"Why are you so afraid of him" she asked him

"They said if Silas rises,He'll unleash hell on earth" he tells her

"I happen to like earth just the way it is" he adds

"That pretty biblical" Elena says

"Well that's the other problem with people today"kol tells her

"They lost faith,and in that lost they no longer know who they should fear" he adds

"Thanks for the drinks" kol says as he opens the door

"Kol" she yelled as she tackled him and a stake came flying through the door 

"Darling the stake wouldn't have killed me" he says

"That's a white oak stake" she tells him

"So who tried to kill me" he asked

"That was Damon but he's gone now" she answers  
"I'll handle him later" kol tells her

"So why did you save me" he asked

"Because you don't deserve to die" she answers 

"Plus I'm really looking forward for our date" she adds

"Thank you for saving me darling and I'll text you" kol tells her

"Your welcome" she says as she kissed him on the cheek


End file.
